The good always outweighs the inevitable,
by The dark angel1996
Summary: "You have a crush on him yes or no, PLEASE say yes." Typed Drake.
1. Prologue

Dear Reader,  
I, am human but their are others, some like us, some not. Were in this game called SBURB, I'm one of the semet section kids, technically I'm a teenager, but you already know that, you found my diary after all. You probably have read it already, each part a document of how we progressed through the game. It was originally made for my future generations, but this is a copy for the exiles on this planet. I myself am human there are 12 of us with 36 trolls. One of which I love but more on that later in my diary. After all the time I realized that it was nothing, nothing on earth matters, what matters is fixing the double scratch. Everyone has a job that God has given them, mine was to play the game. ...and as Nazart is bugging me with her Highroller doll this is my last words before I sign off for good so good bye good luck and have fun.

(PS: No one mourns the wicked!)


	2. My point of view

Dear diary,

I HATE STRIDER! I HATE STRIDER'S FRIENDS! I HATE TEACHERS! I HATE TROLLS! (Even if I haven't encountered one yet.) I HATE EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE FOLLOWING: My mom, My brother, My friends, My possessions, Marion and My music. I did not include my self on purpose because I even hate my self a little bit. The point of the matter is what it is. When you read you assume I'm full of hate, and you're right, but I'm also full of love, Oddly enough. My brother is dead only to prove that no good deed goes unpunished. Marion my glich of a guardian angel tried to comfort me but I stand in no need of comfort for I cry alone and that's how it's always been and that's how it's going to be from now to all of eternity. "Eternity is a long time." You say, I know I'm stupid that way. I hate life, it sucks I'm better off dead. The only thing preventing me from doing such is my fear of the afterlife. I'm just a punk, a kid. I'm in highschool and nothing matters it's stupid. That's what I get for living.

* * *

Dear diary,

Here are some useless facts about me.

I like to make things, dance, sing. I love musicals. My chatter-talk name is SchizophrenicKid, namely because I have Schizophrenia My mom's company put some kind of chip in my head to stop the the hallucinations and I gained a link to any computer just as long as it has the chips APP and it connects wirelessly, that's cool because I can chat in class without anyone knowing, see and hear what is on the screen, listen to music, even play games My high score on Temple-run is 2,010.


	3. INVASION OF THE SNARKS

Dear diary,

I got a chat alert, someone wanted to talk to me. I hope it was gem-boy so I could tease him for loving dragons to the point of obsession. I checked it, it said: "BH started trolling with SK" Which told me that it was a troll. I knew what I had to do, I typed: "AHHHHH! INVASION OF THE SNARKS! INVASION OF THE SNARKS! *runs away" and I logged-out. One thing for sure what was bothering the others was now bothering me. Normally I wouldn't mind it, I mean I could handle them but that meant my little brother could encounter a troll, and I don't think my brother could handle a trolling. He is so young and sweet he could not handle the words they say or the way they say them. Those gosh darn snarks! (I would swear but it could get in the wrong hands like my brother or worst my mom.) Oh what it said to me was a simple "hi" but I could see through it, like I could see through Matts trying to friend me. They will just hurt me in the end.

* * *

Dear diary,

I was thinking pre brother's death, Now that I remember that he is dead, it hurts me.


	4. I am replaceable

Dear diary,

I'm replaceable. That is the topic for this entry, I could die and no one care, Mom could adopt a kid that is just as old as me and less trouble, yeah a sweet, innocent, and respectful Mommy's little sweetheart, which I'm not. She is EVERYTHING I'm NOT. I shall kill my self and no one would care, like I have any friends who care, a brother who loves me, a mom who cares more about me than her job, just a snake that tries to make me feel better...and as my blood stains this page you will know what I've been through because no one mourns the wicked.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mom found me before I died I now have a shrink and am on suicide watch, also a troll yelled at me for it, she said the snake was my brother in a snake-whatever's body and that he would be talking soon. I don't question their delusions, also I'm in a delusion of sorts, if you can call love a delusion, before I almost died I exchanged pictures with someone, he was the partial reason why I did it but i don't dare tell anyone, my problem was that he was a troll and I am a human, Pixel hates me (She is his guardian angel, just like marion is mine.) she said that he could not feel love for me. I believe her. After all she is a troll she should know. ...Oh and his name is Draico.


End file.
